Mirroir
by Monsieur J
Summary: Tout ceux qui croyaient Akito unique avait tort. Son frère jumeau débarque au Manoir, accompagné de ses douzes à "lui". Très vite, on devine que leurs attentions sont très hostiles par rapport aux Soma..
1. Mon Jumeau

**Chapitre I**

La journée allait se terminer. Akito était allongé par terre, vêtu d'un kimono. Il avait un peu de fièvre. Il était fatigué. Il marmona alors quelques mots. Sa main protégée son visage des rayons du soleil. Il détestait la châleur. Il ne la supportait pas. La porte coulissante fit pousser vers la gauche. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Akito lui faisait dos.

" Ah Kureno, te voilà !soupira Akito."

L'homme s'avança vers Akito. Akito se releva doucement, se mit assis en tailleur, tournant toujours le dos au jeune homme. Celui-ci passa alors sa main dans les cheveux noirs d'Akito.

" Tes mains sont froides. Ca fait du bien."

Les mains du garçon descendèrent lentement, pour finalement s'enrouler autour du coup d'Akito. Il se mit à resserer l'emprise. Akito se leva alors brusquement et se retourna en soufflant. Ce n'était pas Kureno.

"... Toi !Que fais-tu ici ?!"

Les cours étaient terminés. Tohru et Yuki rentraient tranquillement chez eux, sous un ravissant soleil. Il discutait tout les deux de tout et de rien, comme deux adolescents normaux.

" Quelle châleur. J'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre ma veste, lança Yuki.

Oui, il fait vraiment beau en ce moment.

Esperons que ça continue. D'ailleurs,..."

Yuki se fit alors interrompre, un jeune garçon se tenait devant eux. Il les salua alors avec un grand sourire. Il avait des yeux verts, très fins et des cheveux bruns dressés sur son crâne. Il portait un jean's bleu délavé, et une chemise noire froissée. Il fixa Yuki quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

" Je suis très content de te rencontrer enfin, Yuki.

Qui es-tu ?Je ne te connais pas, répondit la souris.  
C'est normal. Je me présente, Tsuki Soma.

Soma ? Tu veux dire que...que tu es parenté avec Yuki ?demanda Tohru.

Exactement.  
C'est impossible Tohru, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pas même aux fêtes de famille.

Tu penses que je mens ?Tu ne ressens pas le lien qui nous unis donc ?Toi, la souris..A moi.

Tu...

Yuki, il connait..."

Yuki ne pouvait plus parler. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Cet inconnu qui venait d'apparaitre connaissait son secret. Toujours souriant, Tsuki semblait ravi d'avoir racontrer Yuki. Tohru reprit alors la parole.

" Mais, vous ne vous êtes jamais vu ?

Jamais, confirma Tsuki. Mais je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Et je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, Tohru.

Tu me connais ?

Juste de nom, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Yuki, tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ?

Qui es-tu, Tsuki ?questionna la souris.  
Un membre de la famille Soma tout comme toi.

Non, qui es-tu pour être au courant de notre secret ?

Ton rivale, lança-t-il alors, tout en souriant d'un ton froid. Il se fait tard, je voulais juste vous rencontrer. Salut à vous deux !"

Et il leur fit un signe de la main gauche et partit en courant. Yuki n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Tohru non plus. Ils se dépéchèrent alors de rentrer pour en apprendre plus.

" Que fais-tu ici ?cria Akito.

Je suis venu, parce qu'il est temps.  
Tait toi !Tu n'as aucun droit de venir ici et tu le sais très bien !

J'ai été invité, par tu sais qui...

Elle, elle a osé ?Et même, tu n'avais pas à lui obéir !

Tu es bien agressif Akito, envers ton seul et unique frère...

Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon jumeau que tu auras un traitrement de faveur Akiro.. Tu n'as aucun droit ici !

Aurais-tu peur de moi, mon cher frère ?

Silence !hurla Akito. Je suis le chef des Soma, je ne crains personne et surtout pas toi. Laissez moi tranquille maintenant !

Je ne suis pas venu seul, au contraire même. Je vais rester ici quelques temps. J'occuperai une partie des résidences qui entourent la maison, moi et les miens.

Akiro, ma patience a des limites. Je sais que tu es ici dans le seul but de me faire du mal. Mais méfie toi, moi aussi, je peux faire mal.

La guerre va bientôt commencer mon cher frère, prépare-toi."

Et il quitta alors la pièce. Akito fit demander alors Kureno sur le champs. Il avait besoin d'être réconforté. Le garçon arriva et s'agenouilla. Akito le prit alors dans ses bras, comme un enfant prend un nounours dans les siens. Son esprit était préoccupé. Son frère jumeau venait de réapparaître. Il avait pourtant été isolé l'un de l'autre depuis leur naissance. Akiro vivait dans un manoir très loin d'ici. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Akito avait un jumeau. Et personne ne devait savoir qu'il était en tout point égaux.

Arrivé à la maison de Shigure, Yuki posa son sac et Tohru fit de même. Shigure arriva alors.

" Alors, ça s'est bien passé à l'école aujourd'hui ?demanda Shigure, content de pouvoir rester chez lui.

Bien. Mais il faut que je te parle, lança Yuki sur un ton plus que sérieux. Tohru et moi, nous nous sommes fait interpellé par un garçon du nom de Tsuki. Il disait faire parti de notre famille et connait notre secret.

Tsuki dis-tu ?fit Shigure d'un air étonné. Je vois. J'irai voir Akito demain.

Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?questionna la souris.  
Non, pas tout de suite. Dis moi Tohru, tu dois avoir bien chaud par cette châleur ?Tu devrais t'habiller plus léger voyons !conseilla-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

Euh..

Shigure, tu n'es qu'un abruti.

Allons, allons, je plaisantais. Mais prenez exemple sur moi, je ne crains pas la châleur, armé de mon kimono et d'un éventail.

Tu ne fais rien de fatiguant surtout, reprocha Yuki.

Tu es méchant avec moi !Comme d'habitude. Au faite, Kyo n'est pas avec vous ?

Non, répondit Tohru. Il est allé au Dojo de Maître Kazuma directement, sans rentrer.

D'accord.

Bon, je vais aller préparer le repas de ce soir, fit Tohru en souriant.

Et moi mes devoirs, lança Yuki d'un air préoccupé."

Akito était dans les bras de Kureno. Il ne cessait de gémir.

" Ils me veulent tous du mal. Akiro me veut du mal. Heureusement, tu es là Kureno. Toi tu es là. Tu es le seul qui est gentil avec moi.

Je sais.

Pourquoi est-il revenu ?Pourquoi ?Il avait pourtant été dit qu'il partirait. J'ai peur Kureno, j'ai peur.

Ne t'inquiète pas Akito, je suis là.

Oui, tu es là, tout va bien alors... Tu es là. Ne m'abandonne pas Kureno, ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Jamais Akito, je ne pourrai faire une telle chose..."

Et le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs tomba alors dans les bras de Morphée. Kureno ne bougeait plus. De son air pensif habituel, il restait immobile, supportant le poids d'Akito, qui s'était endormi dans ses bras.


	2. Rencontres

**Chapitre II**

Le repas du soir fut habituel. Yuki et Kyo se disputèrent. Shigure provoqua alors les deux garçons et Tohru les calma tout les trois. Puis vint l'heure de se coucher. Demain, il avait école. Shigure resta levé pendant quelques heures encore. Il était entrain de terminer son tout dernier livre, tant convoité par sa chère éditrice.

Tohru se leva en premier et alla préparer le petit déjeuné. Kyo arriva alors. Yuki se leva un peu plus tard. Shigure, lui, dormait comme un loire. Ils partirent alors tout les trois au lycée. Yuki aurait bien voulu en reparler à Shigure, de l'incident de la dernière fois. Il était convaincu que le chien en savait bien plus qu'il voulait en dire.

" Oh Saki, Arisa, bonjour !lança Tohru joyeusement.

Bonjour Tohru, répondit Hanah.

Salut Tohru !

Ne nous dites surtout pas bonjour, râla Kyo.

J'allais saluer le prince avant, répliqua Uotani.

Bonjour à toutes les deux, fit Yuki, d'un ton calme."

La sonnerie se mit à retentir. Les élèves se rendirent alors dans leur classe respective. Le professeur Mayuko fit alors son apparition suivit d'un deuxième homme, assez grand et très mignon. Elle même était un peu troublée. Elle réclama alors le calme puis fit passer l'annonce.

" Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de mathématique. Il remplacera le votre qui est tombé malade récement. Monsieur Soma, je vais vous laisser vous présenter."

La classe entière était étonnée. De nombreuses jeunes filles ne furent pas été de savoir qu'un aussi beau garçon était de la famille de Yuki.

" En effet, ils ont des ondes similaires, fit calmement Saki.

C'est pas possible, fit Yuki. Je ne l'ai jamais vu."

Il prit alors la parole.

" Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je suis le Professeur Soma et j'enseigne les mathématiques. Vous devez vous poser des questions à mon sujet et je veux bien y répondre. Oui, je suis bien parenté avec Kyo et Yuki. D'ailleurs il y a d'autres personnes de ma famille fréquentant ce lycée et bientôt de nouvelles même..

Des nouveaux Soma ?pensa Tohru. Peut être veut-il parlé du garçon de la dernière fois.  
Ca devient du délire, fit Yuki dans sa tête.

Je comprends rien, pensa Kyo

Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser continuer votre heure tranquillement. A tout à l'heure."

Et il quitta alors la salle de classe, dans un silence plus que totale.

Quelques heures plus tard, devant la maison Soma, Shigure arrive tranquillement. Il passe d'abord voir Hatori.

" Bonjour Hatori !Comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Shigure... Pas très bien, j'ai du être auprès d'Akito pendant toute la journée. Il ne va pas très bien.

Je comprends. Enfin j'ai cru comprendre que...

Oui, et ce n'est pas la peine de me demander pourquoi. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Et là, que fait-il ?

Il nous attend.

Bien, je crois qu'on ferait d'y aller avant qu'il ne sa fache.

Oui, allons-y."

Les deux garçon se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle ou Akito les attendait.

" Dis moi, il a invité Aya ?

Non. Il a jugé que c'était inutile de mettre quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant au courant de tout ça.

Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Aya, mais je le comprends.

Il y aura aussi Kureno.

Tiens donc ?Akito a si peur que ça pour nous réunir à nouveau ?"

Hatori entra dans une pièce suivit de Shigure. Akito était assis par terre, Kureno derrière.

" Bonjour Akito, comment allez-vous ?fit Shigure avec un grand sourire.

Mal et tu le sais !Mon frère est ici...

Je sais. L'un d'entre eux a déjà rencontré Yuki.

Il faut faire attention. Ils vont tout faire pour se rapprocher de nous. Je comptes sur vous deux. Surveillez bien tout le monde. Ils nous veulent que du mal !Ils sont fourbes et lâches.

Allons Akito, il y a des adultes mais des enfants aussi, fit doucement Hatori.

Depuis leur naissance, ils sont endoctrinés dans le seul but de nous faire du mal.. "

Des pas se firent alors entendre, Akiro entra dans la pièce suivit de deux autres personnes qui se placèrent derrière lui. Il y avait une jeune femme au long cheveux, mélangeant le blanc et le gris. Elle avait des yeux bleus sublimes et un corps fort attrayant. L'homme à ses côtés avaient les cheveux noirs et blancs et des yeux bruns. Il était très grand. Akiro prit la parole.

" Tu as réuni "tes" adultes ?

Non, il en manque un, répondit Akito.

Oh. Moi aussi de toute façon. Je vous présente Matekino et Kazei.

Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir leur nom Akiro.

Mais peut être que eux ont envie de le savoir non ?retorqua son frère.

Matekino, ça me dit quelque chose ?On t'apellait pas Maki avant ?demanda Shigure.

Oui, c'est ça.Je préfère Maki, c'est moins long, répondit la jeune femme.

Ca suffit. Shigure, Hatori et Kureno, laissez moi, j'ai des choses à mettre au point."

Shigure soupira et se leva tout en souriant, suivit des deux autres.

" Akito a vraiment peur de son frère, constata Shigure.  
Oui, répondit Hatori.

Tiens Kureno, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a plus vraiment parlé !

Oui c'est vrai. J'ai qu'une image de vous enfant, et encore elle est floue. Mais moi aussi je crois me souvenir de Maki.

Pourquoi Akiro est-il revenu subitement ?demanda Shigure.

Je ne sais pas, Akito était lui aussi surpris. On sait bien qu'on lui avait interdit de venir, expliqua Kureno.

En tout cas, si notre chef tremble face à lui, c'est que ça ne présage rien de bon, conclua Hatori.

Oui. Je le pense aussi.  
Nous verrons bien, lança Shigure avec son habituel sourire.


	3. Explications ?

**Chapitre III**

Tohru, Kyo et Yuki se dirigaient vers la maison de Shigure. Les cours étaient terminés. Ils étaient épuisés.

" Je n'y crois pas, encore un Soma que je connaissais pas, fit Yuki.

C'est étrange en effet. Tu es sur ?

Sur et certain. Et toi Kyo ?  
Jamais vu ce type. Et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de..

De ?demanda Tohru.

Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'était étrange.

Qu'est ce qui est étrange pour des petits anges ?fit Shigure

Shigure.. Tu as encore bu ?demanda Yuki.

Quel méchant garçon tu fais avec tes ainés.

Je vais aller préparer le repas moi."

Et la jeune fille quitta le salon. Shigure se mit alors assis, tranquillement. L'atmosphère était tendu. Il observa alors Yuki et Kyo.

" Alors, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?demanda le chien.

Je crois que tu le sais mieux que nous, répliqua Yuki.

Hum.. Je vois.

Bon, alors si tu sais, explique nous tout ça !s'enerva le chat.

Calmez vous. C'est pas si simple et je ne sais même pas si je dois vous mettre au courant. Enfin, peu importe. Des membres de notre famille, un peu éloigner viennent d'arriver en ville. Je suppose que vous en avez déjà croisé quelques uns non ?  
Deux pour être exacte, fit Yuki.

J'en ai vu deux moi aussi. Ils sont au nombre de douze en tout.

Comme par hasard..fit lentement la souris. Et qu'à dit Akito ?

Qu'on devait se méfier d'eux. Je crois qu'il est tout de suite monter sur ces grands chevaux. Il ne les aime pas beaucoup.

Shigure, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu nous caches des choses ?

Parce que je te caches des choses voyons, mon petit Yuki !lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Tu es trop bête. Je monte dans ma chambre.  
Et moi j'ai rien compris !râla Kyo.

Ah ces jeunes..."

Le lendemain matin, Yuki fit son apparition. Il était à moitié réveillé mais malgré sa torpeur, il put reconnaitre une voix familière.

" Non mais Shigure, tu te rends compte à quel point je suis mis à part ?Il a osé dire ça ?Moi bruyant. Je trouve ça un peu exagéré de sa part moi qui suis toujours très calme avec lui justement. D'ailleurs tu me trouves bruyant ?Je me souviens d'une fois, une personne m'avait dit qu'elle me trouvait bruyant. Impossible de me rapeller son nom. Je crois qu'on était en classe ensemble. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à toutes ces fois ou le professeur me punissait pour bavardage. Comme si, moi j'étais quelqu'un de bruyant Ce ne sont que des inépties. Pourtant un sage a dit un jour, et quel sage se fut ,que c'était les génies les plus bruyants qui étaient le moins reconnnus. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs parce que..

Ayamé... Je viens de me lever et je dois déjà entendre ton long monologue...

Oh Yuki, mon frère adoré, te voilà enfin levé, baigné par la lumière du soleil sur

Ferme là !Il a gagné je retourne me coucher, fit-il en remontant les escaliers.

Bonjour Yuki !lança Tohru.

Ah..Torhu, salut. Tu as bien dormi ?

Oui et toi ?

Ca va.  
Toujours pertubé par ce garçon de la dernière fois ?  
Oui assez...

Ne t'inquiète pas. On le reverra sûrement après le week-end et on lui demandera des explications, n'est-ce pas ?demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Oui, oui bien sur."

Pendant ce temps, à la demeure Soma, Momiji joue dans le jardin. Il court partout, cherchant des insectes. Il était à quatre patte par terre, dans une tenue plus qu'adorable. Une main se dirigea vers lui, tenant un insecte du bout des doigts. Momiji, étonné se releva et vit un petit garçon, sûrement plus jeune que lui.

" Salut. Que fais-tu ici, tu t'es perdu ?demanda le lapin doucement.

Salut. Non, je suis chez moi.

Ah ?Tu es aussi un Soma ?  
Oui.

Je t'ai jamais vu pourtant. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Kumi. Et toi ?

Momiji.

Bien.

Tu veux jouer avec moi ?Je chasse des insectes.

Je veux bien."

Le petit garçon portait des lunettes. Il avait un an de moins que Momiji. Il avait les cheveux roux et des yeux fins. Il esquissa alors un vil sourire.


	4. Combat

**Chapitre IV**

" Il y a déjà Akiro.. Puis Maki et Kazei. Yuki m'a parlé de Tsuki et le dernier doit être Nakara. Je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à rencontrer les autres.., pensa Shigure, seul dans son bureau"

Il vit alors une ombre se faufiler.

" Quand on parle du loup, soupira-t-il. Ou plutôt de la fouine.., soupira le chien.

Oh, tu m'as vu arriver ?lança Nakara, qui était passé par le jardin.

Que viens-tu faire ici ?Je suppose que tu ne m'apportes pas des fleurs.

Je voulais, juste te voir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ni Akiro, ni Akito sait que je suis venu te voir. Même si je pense que Akiro m'aurait donné l'autorisation.

Aussi fourbe et manipulateur que toi, il n'y a..

Il n'y a que toi Shigure...Tu n'as pas changé.

Toi non plus. J'avais déjà assez de travail avec les douze et Akito.

Avec "tes" douze, réctifia Nakara.

Vous comptez rester ?  
Aussi longtemps que Akiro le voudra..

Ou que Akito le supportera.

Si on les a séparé, ce n'est pas pour rien...Bon, je suis content de t'avoir vu Shigure, je vais devoir y aller.

Pas de problème. Juste une chose, tu travailles au lycée maintenant ?

Un peu oui.

S'il te plait Nakara, ne touche pas aux enfants.

Voyons Shigure, tu m'accuserai de jouer les espions ?

Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi. Et qu'il faut que je me méfie des plans d'Akiro...

Ne te prend pas cette peine. Il a son plan, et j'ai le mien. Allez, Shigure, à plus tard !"

Et il fit un signe de la main avant de partir. Shigure soupira à nouveau. Il se remit alors à taper sur son ordi.

Tohru était au lycée avec Uoh et Saki. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Hatsuharu arriva alors, accompagné de Momiji. Yuki arriva à son tour et ils se mirent tous à discuter.

Un peu plus loin, un garçon se tenait debout, accompagné d'un second. C'était Tsuki. Le second semblait avoir son âge.

" Ils sont là, lança Tsuki.

En effet. La fille est avec eux.

Souviens toi de ce que Akiro a dit..On ne doit pas encore les approcher.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Le chat n'est pas avec eux apparement.

Tsuki ! Miji !cria une jeune fille derrière eux, les deux garçons se retournèrent.  
Uma, soit un peu plus discrète !

Désolée..Ils sont donc là ?

Oui, répondit Miji. Nakara ne viendra que dans l'après-midi. Et là, nous pourrons commencer "Le plan"."

Et les trois enfants acquièsèrent. Pendant ce temps, Hatsuharu était devenu black et faisait tout un cirque. Il criait sur les élèves. Kyo arriva et usa de ses méthodes pour le calmer. Tohru suppliait les deux garçons.

Finalement, la journée prit fin. Yuki dut rester un peu plus tard pour régler quelques problèmes. Son rôle de président lui prenait parfois quelques heures sur son emploi du temps. Le ciel était déjà orange lorsqu'il quitta le lycée. Sur le chemin, un garçon sauta alors devant lui. C'était Tsuki.

" Encore toi ?

Et oui !

Que fais-tu là ?

Je t'attendai.

Celà fait deux fois que je tombe sur toi. Comment savais-tu que j'allais rentrer plus tard ?

Mon intuition !

Tu ments bien mal..."

Tsuki posa alors son sac et rapidement, il se jeta sur Yuki pour le frapper au visage. La souris arrêta le poing du garçon tranquillement.

" Que cherches-tu ?

Juste une envie de te tester !"

Tsuki redoubla alors ses coups, Yuki les parra tous. Lorsque Yuki voulut alors riposter, l'autre garçon fit de même. Ils étaient à égalité.

" Tu es très fort Yuki !Comme on me l'avait dit.

Toi aussi..

Je sais. D'ailleurs, on m'a dit que j'étais le seul qui avait une chance de te battre. Ca m'encourage à m'entrainer.

Tsuki, si c'est bien ton nom, qui es-tu ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, un enfant Soma tout comme toi.

Non, je te parle plus loin. Tu débarques dans ma vie soudainement, tu connais mon secret, tu fais parti de ma famille et tu es très fort aux arts martiaux...

Tu le sauras tout ou tard. Le test est fini, je m'en vais !"

Et il attrapa son sac et se mit à courir rapidement. Le soir même, à la villa Soma, Momiji marchait tranquillement dans le jardin. Il s'approcha près d'un buisson, une voix se fit entendre.

" Oh, tu es venu Momiji, c'est bien.

Oui.  
Tu as envie de jouer avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Oui, répondit tranquillement le garçon.

Bien, alors suis-moi."

Et le jeune garçon quitta sa cachette, suivi de Momiji.


	5. Manipulation

**Chapitre V**

Momiji marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du manoir Soma. Il croisa Hatori qu'il salua.

" Tu vas bien ?

Oui oui, répondit le petit garçon.

Si tu le dis. Demain j'irai sûrement chez Shigure, si tu veux venir, tu peux.  
Oui !Enfin non.. Je ne sais pas.

Tu ne sais pas ?

Je te donnerai la réponse demain.

D'accord. Allez, bonne nuit Momiji.

Bonne nuit !"

Hatori regarde le petit garçon partir. Il trouvait que Momiji avait l'air bizarre. Il paraissait plus triste que d'habitude. Il s'essuia le front, soupira et retourna chez lui.

Kureno ouvre la porte et penetre alors dans la chambre d'Akito. Il voit celui ci, par terre, lui tournant le dos.

" Viens prêt de moi, Kureno.., demanda-t-il.

J'arrive Akito."

Il s'approcha alors de lui et l'enlassa. Des pas se firent alors entendre derrière. Akiro fait son apparition et s'écria.

" KURENO !"

Le coq lâcha alors Akito, se releva et comprit alors se qu'il venait de se passer, lorsqu'il vit le regard mesquin d'Akito, qui n'était justement pas Akito, mais Akiro. Celui qui se tenait debout, était le vrai Akito.

" Akito, je..."

Akito ne laissa pas le temps à Kureno de répondre, il le frappa violement au visage. Celui-ci tomba par terre. Akito quitta alors la chambre, hors de lui.Kureno, se releva, lentement. Akiro lui posa sa main sur le visage, que le coq enleva aussi tôt.

" S'il vous plait, laissez moi...

Allons Kureno...Tu m'en veux ?

Vous avez fâché Akito. Comme il nous l'avait dit, vous faites tout pour le mettre hors de lui. Vous m'avez manipulé.

Manipulé tu dis ?Je n'ai pas mis de déguisement. Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais Akito. Mais tu l'as cru, tu n'as pas su le reconnaître. C'est de ma faute peut être ?

Oui, vous lui ressemblez parfaitement. Celà m'a troublé...

Allons Kureno, tu le sais bien. Tu le sais, que tu n'es pas obligé de lui obéir. Tu pourrai partir si tu voulais. Je viens de te le prouver à l'instant.

Vous n'avez rien prouvé du tout. Maintenant laissez moi"

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il regagna. Il avait un peu honte de s'être laissé berner par Akiro aussi facilement. Il décida alors d'aller s'excuser demain au près d'Akito.

Hiro marche tranquillement, main dans la main avec Kisa. Ils sont à l'école. De loin, deux silouhettes les observent.

" Regarde les comme ils ont l'air ridicule !

De véritables enfants...

Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre.."

Mayuko se rendait elle aussi au lycée. Elle avait court dans moins d'une heure. D'un pas rapide, elle avance sans faire attention et percute alors une jeune femme.

" Hey, vous pourriez faire attention quand même !"

La jeune femme ne s'était même pas retourné. Mayuko se relève, enervée. Finalement, elle arrive au lycée et se fait saluer par Nakara.

" Vous avez l'air enerver ?

Un peu, on m'a bousculé.

Oh je vois.

Dites moi, vous connaissez bien Hatori n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Pourquoi ça !!lança-t-elle en baigaillant. Nakara esquissa un vilain regard.

Vous êtes une amie à lui ?

Euh, non..Enfin si !Enfin.. Je sais pas.

Je lui demanderai."

Et il retourna alors dans sa salle de classe. Là, Maki l'attendait.

" Tu as l'oeil ma chère. Tu avais deviné qu'il y avait une relation entre eux deux.

Nakara, s'il te plait. Hatori est à moi. Et je ferai tout pour l'avoir. J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Tout ce que tu voudras, si en échange, tu me rendes quelques petits services..

Avec plaisir..Tiens, j'ai installé un micro sur Mayuko. Tu pourras l'espionner tranquillement.

Je te remercie. Bon, j'ai du travail.  
Moi aussi de toute façon.."

Kureno frappa à la porte d'Akito.

" Qui est-ce ?cria-t-il.

C'est moi..Kureno.

Va-t-en, sâle traitre, je ne veux pas te voir..

Akito, je suis désolé."

Il entra alors et referma la porte. Il s'approche de lui. Celui-ci se leva et le gifla.

" Tu es désolé ? Désolé de quoi ?De m'avoir trahi ?Ou d'avoir pris du plaisir à le faire.

Non Akito ce n'est pas ça..

Silence !Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas compris, ton petit manège ?

Akito s'il te plait, je

Je t'ai dit de te taire !coupa celui-ci."

Et il gifla une seconde fois Kureno qui se leva et s'en alla. Akito appella alors une de ces servantes.

" Qu'on demande à Shigure de venir, et rapidement !, ordonna-t-il"


	6. Le Hérisson

**Chapitre VI**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Kureno et Akito ne se voyaient plus. Le chef de famille faisait tout pour ne plus voir le garçon. Kureno était bien triste. De plus, il lui était totalement interdit de quitter la demeure familiale. Une tension s'était installée entre eux deux. Akito ne voyait plus qu'Hatori. Son stress a augmenté depuis peu. Hatori est persuadé que c'est à cause d'Akiro. Akito se plaint de plus en plus. Hatori ne peut plus voir Mayuko par hasard en allant à la bibliothèque. Quand à Momiji, on ne le voit plus que très rarement. Il se dit être toujours très "occupé". Son petit sourire semblait s'effacer de jour en jour. Le chaos régnait dans le manoir Soma.

Tohru marchait tranquillement. Elle venait de finir ton petit boulot. Tsuki fit alors son apparition, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

" Ah, c'est toi !s'exclama la fillette. Tu m'as fait peur !

Yuki n'est pas avec toi ?

Non..Désolée..

Ce n'est rien.

Dis moi Tsuki, je ne comprends pas beaucoup tu en veux à Yuki et..."

La jeune fille fut stopper net. Elle trébucha en continuant de s'avancer. Tsuki voulut la rattraper, mais lorsqu'il la serra, il y a eut comme une explosion. Il réapparut alors sous la forme du hérisson.

" Mais..Mais tu es...

Oui..Je suis maudit.

Comme Yuki ?  
Comme Yuki, comme ses douze à lui et comme les miens.

Il..Il y a donc, vingt-quatre maudits ?Vingt-cinq avec Kyo ?

Je ne peux rien te dire.

Et pourquoi détestes-tu Yuki ?

C'est à cause de lui, si je suis maudit."

Sur ces mots, le garçon se rentranforma, se rhabilla et ne laissa pas le temps à Tohru de réagir. Il était déjà parti. Elle se décida alors à rentrer pour en parler aux autres.

" Il ne mettait pas. C'est bien un Soma et il est bien, comme nous maudit, conclua Yuki.

C'est insensé !s'exclama Kyo.

Shigure, je sais que tu en sais plus que nous, alors parle.

Yuki, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Moi même je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon. Il se passe des choses étranges, certes. Mais il ne faut pas paniquer ?Regardez dans quel état vous avez mis Tohru !

Il m'a aussi dit que si il est maudit, c'est par ta faute.

Hey, celui qui déteste Yuki, c'est moi !cria Kyo.

Bon, les enfants je vous laisse raisonner. J'ai du travail moi !"

Il quitta alors la pièce. Dans son bureau, le téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha. Une voix faible se fit alors entendre.

" Monsieur Shigure..?"

C'était l'éditrice de celui-ci, qui semblait être en larmes.

" Ah.. C'est vous ?

Je.. Je n'en peux plus !

Allons, calmez vous, que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai été licencié... Je..Je suis au chômage.  
Quoi ?Mais c'est ridicule vous..

Et vous aussi. Ils m'ont licencié et vous par la même occasion.

Mais je suis en pleine écriture de mon roman et...

Que dois-je faire ?..Je..Je n'en peux plus.  
Ne faites pas de bétises, venez à la maison plutôt. Ca va vous détendre. On parlera plus calmement."

Shigure raccrocha. Il soupira. Quelques heurex au parant, on peut voir Nakara téléphoner à quelqu'un, pour finalement reposer le combinet tranquillement. Il sourit.


	7. Démasqué

**ChapitreVII**

" Bonjour Kureno"

Le coq se retourna. Il venait d'entendre la voix de son maître. Il se retourna et fut déçu de voir que ce n'était pas lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer Akito d'Akiro. Celui-ci prennait un malin plaisir à tromper Kureno.

" Tu n'es pas avec mon frère ?

Non, il doit être entrain de dormir.

Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai plus vu ensemble.  
Oui.

Tu m'en veux ?

Non. C'est de ma faute. J'ai trahi sa confiance. Je n'ai pas su vous dinstinguer.

Brave garçon, tu rejettes la faute sur toi. Pourtant, tu le sais, au fond de toi.. Que si tu en es là, c'est par l'intolérance de ton maître n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler..

Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu lui es dévoué mais en même temps... Sais-tu ce qui se qui arriverait si Dieu venait à mourir ?

Rien du tout. La malédiction sera toujours présente et un nouveau Dieu viendrait à naître.

Exactement. Mais si Dieu se fait tuer.. par l'un des douze ?

Jamais l'un d'entre nous pourrait se permettre une telle atrocité. C'est idiot.  
Aucun ?Même pas toi..?Qui a pu le confondre avec un autre ?

... Non.

Voyons.. Tout serait fini si ça devait arriver. La malédiction serait terminée. Depuis le temps qu'elle dure, personne n'a eu le cran de le faire !Mais toi, je sais que toi tu es particulier !Toi tu peux le faire. Pour toutes les choses qu'il vous a fait endurer, à toi, aux autres.. Ne serait-ce pas mériter que d'en finir de cette façon ?"

Kureno se leva. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter. Il quitta alors le garçon qui se mit à rire.

" Momiji, entre s'il te plait.  
Oui Hatori. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Tu m'as l'air bien enrhummé. On va regarder tout ça.

D'accord.

S'il te plait Momiji, enlève ta veste."

Le garçon s'executa. Hatori voulut prendre le poul du garçon. Il toucha alors une croute sous son bras. Il demanda au garçon de lui montrer celui-ci. Il constata avec stupefaction que le bras était couvert de brûlures et de cicatrices.

" Momiji, qui t'as fait ça ?

Momiji, répond moi !ordonna Hatori.

.... C'est moi.

Momiji, dis moi la vérité.."

Le garçon se précipita alors vers la porte en courant. Hatori commençait à s'inquièter. Il se releva. Il croisa alors le regard froid d'un homme d'Akiro. C'était Kazei.

" Vous n'avez pas pu un garçon blond partir en courant ?  
Si, il est parti par là."

Hatori ne prit pas le temps de le remercier. Il se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée. Kazei ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis penetra dans le cabinet du médecin. Il se mit à fouiller alors dans les papiers du médecin. Il chercha pendant quelques temps, puis une carte attira son attention. C'était la carte de visite de la boutique d'Ayame. Il la rangea alors dans sa poche.

" Je crois que ça peut être interessant..."

Momiji courrait très vite. Il se retrouva alors dans un petit bois. Il ne savait plus trop où il était.

" Hey, Momiji !"

Il se retourna. C'était Kumi.

" Je t'ai vu courir, que se passe-t-il ?

Je..Je..

Allons Momiji, calme toi."

Il attrapa alors le bras du garçon qui se mit à se débattre en lui demandant d'arrêter. Kumi le regardait méchament.

" Vous devez payer, vous devez tous payer !"

Momiji se libera d'un geste brusque. Kumi tomba alors en arrière, il dévala la colline pour s'arrêter bruquement. Le lapin le regardait d'en haut, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Hatori arriva et prit le lapin dans ses bras. Il se mit à pleurer très fort.

" C'est fini Momiji, c'est fini.."


	8. Cendres

**Chapitre 8**

Hatori serrait trop fort Momiji dans ses bras. Le jeune lapin ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Il avoua alors tout à Hatori. Il lui avoua toutes les souffrances que le petit Kumi lui avait fait enduré. Une jeune femme remonta alors la colline, elle tenait dans ses bras une petite taupe.

" - Il a fait une chute et il s'est transformé. Qui a blessé Kumi ?lança-t-elle méchament.

- Vous vous trompez Mademoiselle, il est tombé tout seul. Et cet enfant n'a rien d'un enfant justement.

- Qui êtes-vous pour le juger ?hurla-t-elle. Encore un de ses prétentieux douze !Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas un enfant. Il n'a pas eu d'enfance !Je n'en ai pas eu !A cause de vous !Tout ça est de votre faute.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je suis désolé. Je vais rentrer au manoir avec ce garçon, il est blessé. Vous ferriez mieux de faire de même. "

Hatori prit la main de Momiji et se mit à marcher lentement. Le garçon continuait de pleurer. La jeune femme ramassa les vêtements du petit Kumi. Elle retrouva ses lunettes. Les verres étaient éclatés. Elle vociféra alors contre les douze à nouveau. Elle les haïssait, du plus profond de son être.

Kazei se tenait derrière elle. Il l'aida à se relever.

"- Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Kumi ?

- Tu veux ta vengeance ?

- Avec plaisir !J'en ai assez de ne rien faire.

- Alors tiens. Rends toi à cette adresse, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Pas de problème..Tu t'occupes de Kumi ?

- Je l'emmène voir Akiro. Va Naku."

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos. Elle était plus jeune que Kazei, mais elle n'était pas petite pour autant. Elle était très maigre et elle aussi très jolie. Elle quitta alors la petite forêt pour se rendre à l'adresse que lui avait confié Kazei.

Kyo rentrait du dojo. Il était un peu fatigué. Il marchait lentement en prennant son temps. Une voiture noire s'arrêta alors devant lui. Un homme fit son apparition.

"- Aki..Akito ?fit le garçon.

- Non, répondit celui-ci en riant. Je suis Akiro, son frère. On t'a quand même parlé de moi ?

- Euh..Oui, je crois.

- Tu es Kyo, c'est bien ça ?Tu es le chat ?

- Ouais, je sais, je suis le chat.  
- Et tu ne fais pas parti des douze..

- C'est bon !Je sais !

- Kyo, ne t'enerve pas. Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire. Dans la légende, Dieu a envoyé treize invitations. Mais par malchance, le chat n'a pas pu y insister. Mais sais-tu qu'il y a une suite à cette histoire ?Sais-tu que de nombreux autres animaux n'ont pas été invité ?Sais-tu que le frère de Dieu, en personne, n'a pas été invité ?Et qu'à fait le frère de Dieu ?Il a voulu se venger. Il a donc fait une fête, a invité les douze animaux restant. Et le chat fut lui aussi invité.

- On ne me l'a jamais raconté..

- Normal. on raconte rarement cette histoire. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé.. Dieu n'a pas supporté que l'on puisse autant s'amuser à une autre fête que la sienne. Il s'enerva contre son frère et contre les douze animaux, ainsi que le chat, qu'il considéra comme un traitre.

- Je comprends mieux..

- Tu n'as rien faire chez les douze. Mais parmi nous, tu as ta place. C'est pour ça que nous sommes revenus, pour te demander de nous rejoindre, de partir avec nous.

- Je.. Je dois en discuter avec les autres.

- Tu as tout ton temps. Mais prends la bonne décision... Sur ce, je dois partir !"

Et il remonta dans la voiture et abandonna le chat. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Hatori était au téléphone. Il discutait avec Shigure.

"- Renvoyé tu dis ?Et tu penses que c'est à cause d'"eux" ?

- Et comment ! Ce n'est pas un hasard. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait pu me renvoyer sans raison.

- Oui, surtout après ce que je viens de voir. Momiji est couvert de bleu. Il se faisait martyriser par le garçon. Je crois qu'on les a élevé comme ça. Ils ont une haine envers nous. A côté d'eux, Yuki et Kyo sont des anges. J'ai peur que ça aille trop loin, il faut agir.

- Je sais bien. Mais que faire ?On ne peut pas nous aussi se mettre à frapper tout le monde.  
- Allons Shigure, je sais bien que toi tu ne frappes pas. Au contraire même.

- Tu veux que je manigance quelque chose ?Ce n'est pas très flatteur à mon égard. Et puis.. Il y a Nakara avec eux. Il me ressemble beaucoup. Je me méfie de lui. Nous sommes de la même espèce.  
- En effet..

- Prends soin de Momiji. Moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

- Ok."

Le lendemain fut habituel. Yuki, Kyo et Tohru allèrent au lycée, laissant Shigure seul. Très vite, le calme fut troublé. Ayame arriva. Il avait du mal à parler. Il tremblait presque.

"- Calme toi, que se passe-t-il ?

- Mon magasin !!Mon magasin Shigure.. Il est en cendre"

Il s'effondra alors dans les bras de son ami. Il y avait eu un incendie dans sa boutique la nuit. Il ne restait plus rien.

"- Je vois. Je crois que nous allons devoir, à notre tour, passer à l'action, pensa Shigure."


	9. Rendezvous

**Chapitre 9**

La journée venait de se terminer. Mayuko ferma la salle de classe, passa quelques minutes dans la salle des professeurs et s'en alla à pieds chez elle. Un voix familière l'appella. Elle se retourna.

"- Ah, c'est vous Monsieur Soma.

- Allons, appellez moi Nakara.

- Euh, si vous y tenez.

- Vous rentrez seule ?

- Et bien oui, je n'ai pas de voiture, et ni de permis. Je suis entrain de le passer, mais je crois que je ne suis pas très douée..

- Je peux vous raccompagner.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'habite pas si loin que ça et..

- J'insiste !

- Bon, alors, allons-y."

Il l'accompagna alors jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il pouvait être un Soma, tout comme Hatori ou Shigure, ou encore comme Kyo ou Yuki, il était doté d'une beauté incroyable. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il lui faisait cet étrange sourire qu'elle connaissait.

"- C'est drôle, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Shigure. Il est quoi pour vous ?

- Il n'ait qu'un sâle écrivain, fit-il en plaisantant, tout en gardant un certain cynisme.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas tort. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il peut être dans la même famille qu'Hatori. Ils sont très différents tout les deux, mais sont aussi de bons amis.

- Et Hatori, qu'est-il pour vous ?"

Mayuko se mit à rougir. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se mit alors à bafouiller. Nakara se mit à rire.

"- Ne le laissez pas s'éloigner de vous.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je connais Hatori.. Méfiez-vous, un jour il pourrait vous laisser tomber sans prévenir.

- Je connais bien Hatori, je sais qu'il ne fera jamais une telle chose. Mais je vais quand même l'inviter Vendredi soir. C'est une bonne idée ça. Nous y voilà, Monsieur Som..Enfin, Nakara, excusez moi.

- Ce n'est rien, à bientôt !"

Elle referma la portière et il s'en alla. Momiji marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée. Lorsque deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui.

"- Hey, t'es bien Momiji ?

- Oui, fit le lapin.

- Je m'apelle Tsuki, lui c'est Mitaki Jishi. Mais on l'apelle Miji.

- Vous faites vous aussi parti des "autres douze" ?demanda-t-il timidement

- Ouais, et c'est pour ça qu'on est venu te parler, répliqua Miji. Kumi est gravement blessé.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je t'assure, c'est lui qui..

- Tu veux l'accuser en plus ?questionna Tsuki. "

Il leva alors le bras comme pour frapper Momiji, mais sa main se fit alors immobiliser.

"- Je ne crois pas que ça soit que de la faute de Momiji, fit calmement Haru.

- T'es qui toi ?lança Tsuki.

- Le boeuf, ou encore celui qui va te foutre une raclée si tu continues.

- Le boeuf ?Vraiment ?fit Tsuki. Alors viens, je t'attends !"

Miji et Momiji regardaient le match. Tsuki avait un enorme avantage sur Haru, celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire face à l'opposé de la souris, qui fit justement son apparition.

"- C'est bon, tu es content Tsuki ?Tu t'en es pris à Momiji et à Haru dans la même journée.

- Te voilà sâle rat !Je vais te.."

Yuki ignora le garçon, tendit sa main vers Haru pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il se tourna vers Tsuki.

"- Nous sommes en cours je te rapelle, les bagarres sont interdites.

- Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. A la fin de la semaine, je t'attends où tu veux, on va en finir !

- Tu as l'air pressé ?

- Ferme là tu m'enerves !Je te hais Yuki Soma, toi comme tout les autres !Je vous hais tous !Dimanche, je vous attends dans la cour juste derrière le lycée. Dimanche, ça sera entre toi, moi et l'autre vache !

- Ok..

- Viens Miji !ordonna-t-il, et il partit"

Yuki soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Hatori se trouvait au manoir Soma. Il avait rendez-vous avec Mayuko dans une demi-heure. Il était déjà prêt. Il se rendit une dernière fois dans son bureau et tomba sur Maki.

"- Salut.

- Bonsoir, fit le garçon.

- Tu es bien habillé, tu sors je suppose ?

- Euh..Oui.

- Hatori, il faudrait que je te parle.. Au sujet de notre malédiction, à nous les douze..enfin, "mes douze".

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. Retrouve moi au deuxième étage dans dix minutes s'il te plait. Il y aura une porte à gauche, au fond du couloir Est. Je t'attendrai. Fais attention à ce que personne ne te suit. Ca ne durera pas longtemps, je te le promets.

- D'accord, fit-il à contre-coeur".

Dix minutes plus tard, Maki attendait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière et patientait tranquillement derrière la porte ouverte. Elle distinga alors la silouhette d'Hatori entrer. Il marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce en cherchant désespérement Maki qui était cachée. Celle-ci referma la porte à clef. Hatori était piégé.

Mayuko patientait à la terasse d'un café. Elle stressait. Hatori n'était toujours pas là. Lorsqu'elle crut qu'il allait venir, ce fut Nakara qui arriva.

"- Mayuko ?

- Ah, bonjour Nakara. Vous avez vu Hatori aujourd'hui ?

- Hum, oui, je l'ai vu au manoir tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air occupé avec une jeune fille de notre famille, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Maki d'ailleurs.

- Occupé ?Comment ça ?Mayuko devenait à la fois rouge et jalouse.  
- Je crois qu'il ne viendra pas, je suis désolé.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, il me l'avait dit, je..je ne peux pas croire qu'il est oublié.

- Il y a des vérités qui sont dures...Mais si vous voulez, je peux prendre sa place et...

- Bonjour Mayuko, bonjour à toi aussi Nakara, fit Hatori, qui venait d'arriver"

Mayuko essuya alors ses larmes, se leva et enlaça tendrement Hatori ce qui le supris un peu. Nakara ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se leva, et s'en alla, vexé. Il prit alors son portable et appella Maki.

"- Maki, que se passe-t-il ?Tu devais l'enfermer !cria-t-il.

- Allo ?Nakara. Oh, c'est toi !Comment vas-tu ?  
- Shigure ?Tu...

- J'étais en pleine discussion avec cette chère Maki !"

Shigure tenait le portable de celle-ci. Hatori et Shigure les avaient bernés. Shigure s'était fait passé pour Hatori. Maki n'y avait vu que du feu. Maki était assise par terre, elle n'avait pas osé répondre. Elle était, elle aussi très enervée. Hatori passa une belle soirée avec Mayuko. Leur couple commençait à naître peu à peu, au grand malheur de Nakara et Mayuko.


End file.
